Returnt to Labyrinth
by aneta.spicakova.5
Summary: Jareth unese Sáru do svého Labyrintu jak to ale může dopadnout? tragédie, láska, přátelství.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1**

**V pavoučí síti**

**Slunce zapadalo,byl příjemný den,venku svítilo slunce na obloze nebyl ani mráček a okolo dvoupatrového domu létaly motýli.**

**Toho samého domu ve kterém žila od narození s tím rozdílem že teď patřil jí .Otec a její nevlastní matka se odstěhovali do rušné čtvrti v Londýně a jí přenechali jejich starý dům, dům ve kterém snila o princích a princeznách, o zlosynech které unášejí hezké dívky a dracích , tady pouštěla Sára uzdu své fantasii den co den ale ty krásné časy už skončili.**

**Dospěla. **

**Sára přesazovala poslední macešku do malé zahrádky pod okny. V jedné ruce držela lopatku a druhou uhladila půdu kolem malé rostlinky.**

**Když její práce byla hotová, otřela si čelo rukávem své modré košile.**

**Byl to již pátý rok od její výpravy do kouzelného labyrintu. Místě kde se může stát cokoliv, nekonečnému labyrintu plného slepých uliček,zákoutí, bažin, hladomoren a propadlišť a v samém srdci tohoto magického místa stál hrad, kterému vládl král skřítků. Smutně se usmála. Toto tajemství si uchovávala sama pro sebe, nehodlala jej někomu říkat nikdo by jí nevěřil.**

**Zhluboka se nadechla, okolo voněla tráva a les, příjemný letní vánek jí ovíval tvář a kousek odtud si hrály malé děti jejich sousedů.**

**Nemohla na to zapomenout ještě teď přemýšlela jak se asi daří jejím přátelům,neviděla je tak dlouho ale v srdci cítila že jsou stále s ní .Přesto vzpomínky se pomalu vytráceli den po dni, měsíc po měsíci až se to zdálo jako nějaký záhadný sen. **

**Pomalu vstala a oprášila si kolena , rozhlédla se okolo a spatřila jak rudé slunce pomalu klesá za obzor a barví modré nebe do ruda .**

**Odněkud odbyly hodiny, jejich zvonivý smutný tón se nesl daleko ,daleko za její dům ….**

**Cukla sebou,ten zvuk jí připomínal svá osudná slova, jimiž Jaretha odmítla.**

**Dlouho o tom nepřemýšlela.**

**Možná snad pořád váhala ale uvnitř sebe cítila prázdnotu.**

**Vydala se do domu, prošla hlavními dveřmi do prostorné haly obložené dřevem, odkud vedlo dlouhé schodiště do prvního patra rodinného domu. Vše připomínalo zdánlivě klidný příjemný život ale Sára se zde cítila sama.**

**Prošla dveřmi po levé straně do kuchyně aby si připravila večeři, měla takový hlad když se snažila skoro půl dne zvelebit svou malou rozrůstající se zahrádku když měla konečně dovolenou.**

**S povzdechem usedla na pohovku v obývacím pokoji.**

**Na chvíli se podívala po pokoji. Všechno je pořád stejné uvědomila si a odložila velký slaměný klobouk ,rozpustila si své dlouhé hnědé vlasy které byli smotané do copu.**

**Udržovala zde pořádek, když tu sedávala někdy za oknem přemýšlela jak se asi má Tobby její nevlastní bratr s rodiči v Londýně. **

**Po té události spolu vycházeli skvěle, nyní k sobě měli daleko blíže, kdyby to spočítala teď malému Tobbymu bylo osm, ten čas ale neuvěřitelně letí, pomyslela si. Vždy měla radost, když jí přiletěli navštívit o svátcích. Tak nebyla alespoň sama. Na přítele, měla bohužel smůlu, vždy když se jí podařilo navázat nějaký vztah rychle z nevysvětlitelného důvodu skončil tak rychle jako začal. To jí dělo starosti.**

**Její samotu občas vyplňovalo stvoření které se navečer objevovalo u jejích oken .Bílá sněžná sova s krásně žlutýma očima ze které šel mráz po zádech buď sedávala na stromech okolo domu nebo na bílém plotě a sem tam, se odvážila až k oknu.**

**Sova přilétávala stále méně častěji až přestala najednou přilétat vůbec.**

**Znovu se vrátila ke svému jídlu, v pokoji se trošku ochladilo i když venku bylo ještě teplo snášel se noční chlad.**

**Ticho přerušoval jen její mělký dech.**

**Najednou její pohled cosi upoutalo… jakýsi zvuk v chodbě.Odložila talíř a vydala za skřípěním.**

**Její krásné zrcadlo ve dřevěném rámu pověšené na stěně se začalo zamlžovat…. Odraz měl tmavě modrou a pak kobaltovou barvu téměř to připomínalo kouzelnický trik na vystoupení slavného mága.**

**Nevěděla zda se jí to zdálo nebo jen její fantasie a únava se teď projevila. **

**Rychle vstala a opatrně k němu přistoupila…přitiskla k zrcadlu prsty a přejížděla po povrchu.**

**Mlha v zrcadlení se začala zhmotňovat a brát na sebe přesnější tvar….**

**Sára se celá rozzářila, když spatřila starou tvář.**

„**Pane Didimusi, jsem tak ráda že vás opět vidím"vydechla a prsty přesunula na rám velkého závěsného zrcadla. **

„**Má ctnostná dámo…."řekl hlas, když se ústa v zrcadle pohnula a s tím se obraz zavlnil jako když do vody hodíte kamínek.**

„**Stýskalo se mi"…vydechla a usmála se. Ale Pan Didimus se jí zdál poněkud nervózní trošku jí to zmátlo že jeho neochvějná ochota a energické vystupování bylo najednou tak potlačené .**

„**Má dámo máme nepříjemné potíže….od té doby co jsme vám pomáhaly se skrýváme ,hledá nás…."**

**Sára byla překvapená „Jareth…..?" vyslovila to jméno poprvé po tolika letech. Každé písmeno toho jména jí zhořklo na jazyku, neodvažovala se jej vyslovit nahlas,stačilo když na něho zprvu pomyslela. **

**Zmocňovala se jí tatéž nervozita….jak ráda by jim pomohla ale její cesta skončila už se nemohla vrátit.**

**Nechtěla.**

**Už přeci na pohádky nevěří.**

**Už ne.**

„**Ano, hledá nás ale nám se daří skrývat….zatím…nikdy nám neodpustil, labyrinth je více hlídaný a strašidelnější…král je bez sebe vyhlásil nařízení že kdo nás najde musí nás přivést , bojím se že náš trest bude hrozný. Nevíme jak dlouho se ještě dokážeme skrývat"…**

**Všech to znělo tak strašně ztrápeně až jí to svíralo srdce.**

„**Není dne, kdybychom netoužili po svobodě tak jako nyní" prohlásil lišák se smutným tonem v hlase.**

„**Jak může něco takového udělat"! rozčílila se Sára „On snad nemá srdce".**

„**Ludo byl chycen a jediné zprávy které máme, drahá dámo je, že je v kobkách hradu krále skřítků v okovech a je mučen."**

**To Sáru zarmoutilo a svraštila obočí.**

**To je strašné .**

**Hrozné.**

**Příšerné.**

**Atmosféra se změnila,hladina se znovu rozvlnila, postava v zrcadle se ohlédla „Není to tu bezpečné má paní musíme jít a schovat se ,hned "….než stačila dívka cokoliv říci obraz na hladině se zamlžil a rozplynul jako mračna nad ránem.**

**Najednou stála úplně sama naproti svému vlastnímu utrápenému odrazu.**

**Nevydržela se na sebe jen tak dívat,nemohla nic dělat, měla svázané ruce.**

**Všechno je to tak nespravedlivé její přátelé jsou teď v nebezpečí kvůli ní.To ona je požádala o pomoc, to ona nese zodpovědnost z jejich ž oni jsou tam a ona když je najde? Ublíží jim? Bude se jim Jareth mstít? To svědčí o tom, že král skřítků jí pořád neodpustil….**

**A ona pomyslela, zda je to skutečně její chyba….**

**Přeci jen co mohla jiného dělat? Sama by labyrinten nikdy bez pomoci neprošla, skončila by jako jeden z dalších výstavních skřítků a nic by jsi mohla dopadnout a teď za její a Tobbyho vysvobození budou pykat její přátelé .**

**To přeci není fér.**

**Dovolovat si na slabší.**

**Přistoupila k oknu a pohlédla na strom, i tentokrát byla větev ve tmě prázdná jako její duše. Přitiskla své konečky prstů k průhledným tabulkám skla.**

„**Jerethe tohle ti neodpustím …." vydechla.**

„**Nebude den kdy tě nebudu nenávidět".**

**Slova směřovala k vysokému stromu před domem kde sovu vídávala a slova plná výčitek byla určena právě jí. **

**V hradním kulatém okně nad městečkem skřítků seděl jejich král a shlížel na dění dole. **

**Vůbec se nezměnil, stále měl jasně modré jiskřivé oči a pohlednou tvář s ostrými rysy kterým vévodila blonďatá hříva vlasů které měli bílí odstín. Jako každý den při východu slunce shlížel na své temné království ,ale uvnitř cítil křivdu, toužil po pomstě která mu utíkala mezi prsty jako písek věčnosti kterou tu trávil. **

**Shlížel z výšky na ten bezcílný shon skřetů v ulicích mě se ho všichni báli, uhýbali mu z cesty , báli se svého krále který se nad nimi tyčil .Věděli dobře jak dokáže být krutý a v tom se také vyžíval. Těšilo ho když viděl v jejich tmavých očích strach, tady byl pánem nad vším. Když vykonával každodenní prohlídku svým špinavým městem ,všude bylo náhle prá to z důvodu že by zde bylo tak málo skřítků problém byl v tom že se nikdo Jarethovi nechtěl v ulicích plést pod nohy a pak čelit jeho zlosti a vzteku.**

**Nikdo.**

**Jen ona.**

**Sára.**

**V černé rukavici svíral svou křišťálovou kouli né větší než malý míček.**

**Mohl z ní vytvořit cokoliv ale uzavíral do ní své pocity,myšlenky…**

**Byla jen jedna osoba které se toužil zmocnit,chtěl aby trpěla stejně jako on.**

**Po tu celou věčnost se soužil a plánoval…**

„**Tentokrát mě neporazíš nějakými hloupými verši"…šeptal a koutek úst se mu zvlnil .**

**V křišťálu která odrážela chladné světlo se zhmotnil dívčí obličej Sáry Williemsové.**

**Jeho chladné oči jako by jí probodávaly a na tváři se mu vykouzlil úsměv velmi podobný pavoukovi který se těšil nad svou kořistí která mu uvízla v síti.**

„**Brzy Sáro…..budeš litovat že jsi mne odmítla…brzy….." jeho smích se nesl daleko, daleko za hradby městečka skřítků.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2**

**Noční návštěva**

**Uteklo pár dní a Sára se snažila na to nemyslet, ale vzpomínky se objevovaly sami, když zavřela oči.**

**Po dlouhém namáhavém dni ve své práci byla tak unavená, že nemyslela na nic kromě spánku a měkké postele.**

**Vyšla po schodech až do prvního patra a pak uličkou do své prostorné ložnice. Ironií bylo že si místo ložnice rodičů nechala svůj pokoj. Ale vše co připomínalo patnáctiletou dívenku milující pohádky bylo pryč, její hračky, plyšová zvířátka které milovala,hry, masky, kostýmy to vše bylo zabalené v krabicích na půdě pro její děti.**

**Tuhle místnost měla nejraději, cítila se v ní spokojená, protože byla opravdu její. Zavřela za sebou dveře a unaveně si povzdechla.**

**První pohled padl na okno, zda je zavřené stále se v posledních dnech ochlazovalo jak by ne byl téměř podzim.**

**Její kroky směřovaly k vysoké skříni ze které vyndala košilku v meruňkové barvě.**

**A pak odevzdaně odešla do koupelny kde jí osvěžila horká voda.**

**Milovala sprchu.**

**Byla tak mokrá.**

**Horká.**

**O chvíli později ulehala na svou velkou postel na vyřezávaných sloupkách ,málo kdy propadala přepychu ale tohle byl jediný kus nábytku který si chtěla nechat, takto nejspíše vypadalo lůžko šípkové princezny kde jí našel její princ snila jako malá když uléhala na tuto ěla se jí zbavit nejen proto že byla měkká a pohodlná.**

**Setřásla ze sebe své pantofle které se ztratily někde pod postelí a požitkářsky se přikryla peřinou.**

**Ještě zpod ní vytáhla ruku a vypnula světlo lampy na nočním stolku.**

**Obklopila jí černá tma, ale rychle jí ukolébala k spánku jako princeznu z jejích snů.**

**Setmělou ulicí se nesl šustot hedvábných býlích křídel dokud hodiny na kostelní věži nezačaly odbíjet půlnoc.**

**Noc se zdála ještě temnější a tajemnější než kdy jindy.**

**Větve stromů se pod náporem větru komíhaly mezi sebou jako by chtěly utéct.**

**Čas běžel.**

**Údery hodin jen přibližovaly jako kroky k nevyhnutelnému poslání.**

**Velké okno v Sářině pokoji se rozletělo dokořán. Až se tabulky oken rozletěly na tisíce kousků jako vločky sněhu které se pak snesly na zem.**

**O stěnu narazily už jen pouhé prázdné okenní rámy.**

**Dívku to vytrhlo ze snu tak živě, že nevěděla co se najednou děje….**

**Prudce se posadila až se jí pokrývka svezla k pasu.**

**Když si její ospalé oči přivyknuly na tmu , mezi oknem a vlajícími závěsy stín.**

**Postavu.**

**Známou postavu.**

**Jeareth.**

**Nejdříve se jí nedostávalo dechu její výraz napovídal o strachu a překvapení.**

**Postava přistoupila o krok blíže drtící pod svými kroky roztříštěné sklo po podlaze.**

**Jeho černý plášť vláv do temné noci a jeho kruté oči jí probodávaly jako nože.**

„**T…ty…proč "vydechla protože to jediné jí v tuto chvíli napadlo.**

**Co tu dělá.**

**Proč je tady?**

**Nemůže přeci přijít bez zavolání.**

**Tak to v knížce nestojí.**

**Někdo ho musí je pravidlo.**

**Měsíc králi skřítků ozařoval jeho bledou tvář zastíněnou prameny vlasů .**

**Vypadalo to jako když ho její slova potěšila , na rtech se mu usadil podmanivý úšklebek který nevěstil nic dobrého.**

**Její zvláštní noční host se zastavil uprostřed pokoje a lehce se výsměšně uklonil .**

**Cítila jak si jí prohlíží z toho jí běhal mráz po zádech.**

**Ty modré oči neviděla tak velmi dlouho, naposledy když se do nich dívala odmítla jeho velkorysou nabídku.**

„**Jsem to já Sáro, nebo jsi čekala někoho jiného"? úsměv byl ten tam jako by jeho mysl na malý moment propadla něčemu tak ubohému jako je žárlivost.**

**Své ruce v černých rukavičkách si založil na hrudi jako by se nic zvláštního nedělo a předstíral že čeká na odpověď.**

„**P…přišel jsi sem aby jsi se mě zeptal na to jde jsou mí přátelé?" vyslovila dívka to jediné na co si vzpomněla a co jí posledních několik dní dělalo starosti.**

„**Možná Sáro …."**

**Nevěděla co si o tom má myslet, mluvil tak záhadně a bez jakýchkoliv citů.**

**Co tu chtěl...jistě by se tu neobjevil jen tak.**

**Když nechtěl vědět ke jsou její přátelé tak proč…..**

„**Sáro ,Sáro „ povzdech si „ani o chvíli jsi nezestárla" v jeho hlase byla znát nepotlačovaná ironie. Dobře věděla že pět let člověka změní víc než dost to on nezestárl ani o den , a ke všemu se jí tím vysmívá.**

„**Jistě jsi si myslela že už mě neuvidíš ale to byla jen iluze" pousmál se.**

„**Myslím že jsem k tobě byl až moc vstřícný a jak jsi se mi tenkrát odvděčila… „**

**Udělal další krok vpřed „Udělal jsem pro tebe všechno, převrátil jsem čas proti jeho směru a to všechno jen pro tebe."**

**Pozorně poslouchala.**

„**Udělala jsi ze mě svou loutku poslouchal jsem tvůj hlas. Ale to už skončilo" usmál se.**

„**J…já"snažila se něco říci ale znovu ji nemilosrdně přerušil svou litanyjí. **

**Nepřestával.**

**V jeho slovech byla zášť.**

„**Nejspíše se ti nedostává slov „zazněl výsměšně jeho šepot tmou.**

„**Ale je načase abys trpěla stejně jako já, aby tvé srdce krvácelo, budeš teď mým otrokem. Nikdy jsem se nevzdal myšlenky na tebe, změnila jsi mne i můj svět ale teď mi zaplatíš i za tvé odmítnutí tvou vzpouru , odmítla jsi mne jako nikdo předtím. Chtěl jsem abys zůstala se mnou na mém hradě , v mém království ale teď tam strávíš svůj čas jako můj otrok" postupně zvyšoval svůj hlas ze kterého čišely emoce.**

„**Toho se neodvážíš, je to proti pravidlům, nevolala jsem tě! "vykřikla Sára a jednou rukou vzala přikrývku a zakryla se jako by jí mohla ochránit před jeho přítomností.**

**Vzduch prořízl ostrý smích ale nebylo v něm nic k pobavení spíše studil jako sníh v zimě.**

**Jerech se rozkročil ve svých vysokých botách.**

**Měřil si Sáru pohledem a věděl že nemá kam utéct spíše je ochromená strachem což do jeho plánu zapadalo.**

„**Každý občas porušuje pravidla Sáro, ani já nejsem výjimka " odvětil král skřítků. **

**Pomalu pozvedl ruku ve které se z barevných krystalků utvořila křišťálová koule která se leskla jako mýdlová bublina.**

**Pohrával si s ní mezi prsty zatím, co pronesl „Já dělám co se mi zachce ,jsem svůj vlastní pán a nikdo mi nemůže nic zakázat, nařizovat „ konstatoval „to já tu udávám pravidla, čas se tu točí jak já chci, není nic, co bych nemohl udělat a ty proti mně nemáš žádnou šanci ubohá Sáro".**

**Dívka sebou cukla, řekl záměrně její vlastní slova? Nebo je v tom něco jiného? **

„**Dělám co chci a i ty mě budeš poslouchat nebo budeš čelit mému hněvu, budeš můj otrok,**

**sluha, poslední služka na mém hradě".**

**Vzápětí se napřáhl a křišťálovou kouli hodil přímo proti Sáře.**

**Nestačila nijak zareagovat.**

**Byla ochromená.**

**Jakmile se jí bublinka dotkla rozprskla se jako obyčejná mýdlová bublina a z ní se utvořil jemný růžový opar který Sáru obklopil a omámil, cítila jak se jí zmocňuje hrozná únava které s nemohla bránit….viděla jako v mlze, její oči se jí zavíraly. Nasládlý opar se pomalu vytrácel i s jejím vědomým.**

**Pootevřela rty, ale žádná slova z nich už nevyšla.**

**Viděla, jak se k ní král skřítků rázným krokem blíží, venku šuměl vítr. Okenice narážely s řinčením o stěnu.**

**Znovu se bezmocně položila na postel a propadla do blaženého spánku.**

**Jareth se přiblížil k lůžku na tváři neproniknutelnou masku vážnosti.**

**Jedním pohybem ruky odhodil pokrývku, kterou byla spící dívka přikryta.**

**Lehce se nad dívku naklonil a zašeptal „Brzy mě budeš poslouchat…" a jemně svými rty pohladil dívčino ouško.**

**Se sebevědomým výrazem a lehkostí džentelmana vzal spící dámu do náruče a přivinul k sobě.**

**Byla lehká a vznášela se kolem ní vůně růží.**

**Muž se otočil a pár kroky ve vysokých černých botách došel až k oknu kde do pokoje vlály hedvábné závěsy.**

**Měla tak líbeznou nevinnou tvář, jak na ní dopadaly paprsky měsíce vysoko na nebi.**

**Ve větru zavláv jeho černý plášť který oba zahalil a místo nich pokoj zel prázdnotou kde se na podlaze jen lesklo tisíce střepů a odráželo prázdnotu.**

**Tmu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3**

**Probuzení za rozbřesku **

**Šedivé staré kameny gotického okna pohladilo slunce které se pomalu šplhalo na nebe a ukazovalo světu svou zlatou tvář.**

**Po chvíli se ale začalo ztrácet a mlhavá šeď pohltila oblohu jako by někdo nechtěl slunce ani vidět.**

**Kruhovou místnost zaplnily stíny.**

**Když Sára pomalu otevřela oči, po dlouhém spánku bolela jí hlava.**

**Zavřela proto znovu oči.**

**Na dlouho.**

**Když je znovu otevřela, pomalu se jí vracely vzpomínky na minulou noc.**

**Někdo jí unesl.**

**Černý stín. Sova.**

**Ale kam.**

**Jistě. Labyrinth. **

**Vzduch zde byl těžký, i když okna postrádala jakékoliv okenice, tudíž nic nebránilo čerstvému vzduchu proudit dovnitř. Všude kam se podívala, byla jedna zeď studených kamenů, které byly uspořádány do kruhové místnosti, byla to komnata, nejspíše ve věži.**

**Ona ležela v obrovské dřevěné posteli, látka na jejím baldachýnu už dávno vybledla a závěsy které se spouštěly z víšky dolů po stranách byly potrhané i špatně spravované nedbalýma rukama švadleny….**

**Přesto byla měkká a teplá.**

**Zatím jediné bezpečné místo.**

**Zatím.**

**Ale otázkou je, proč ležela zrovna tady. Spíše by se dalo očekávat, že se najde jak leží na hromadě odpadků za městem nebo pod stromy v temném lese.**

**Na sobě má stále svou noční košilku, která ji nemohla ochránit před krutou realitou tohoto světa. **

**Znervózňovalo jí to.**

**V raním vánku se něco nalevo od ní pohnulo.**

**To bylo divné, nebylo zde jiné živé bytosti kromě ní samotné.**

**Ale zde bylo možné vše. Dokonce by se vsadila, že i koště zde mohlo kvést a prasata létat.**

**Byl to dlouhý věšák vyrobený ze starých seschlých rukou, zrovna tak jak si nějaký Picasso umanul, jedna z nich držela černý plášť jako ve smrtelné křeči.**

**Nebyla tu zima, i když to venku vypadalo na pochmurné počasí všedního dne.**

**A to bylo teprve ráno.**

**Znenadání cítila jako by v té posteli už nemohla zůstat. Kdyby ji tak někdo viděl…**

**Vyskočila z postele jako by se popálila a přistoupila rychle k oknu.**

**Vítr jí nemilosrdně ovanul vlasy. **

**Když se dívala na městečko skřítků pod kamenným hradem přejel jí mráz po zádech.**

**Zatajila dech.**

**Je tady.**

**Po tolika letech.**

**Vždyť vše má svá pravidla, ona ho k sobě nevolala, jak to mohl udělat.**

**Sprostě jí unést.**

**Z jejího domova.**

**Je teď jeho vězněm ?**

**Dole se to hemžilo skřety s prapodivnými nebo odulými tvářemi v roztrhaném starém oblečení, které k sobě držela snad jen vůle jejich majitelů.**

**Viděla, jak jedna skupinka trhala z nudy slepici peří, a jiní se honili mezi úzkými špinavými ulicemi dlážděnými kočičími hlavami.**

**Jejich grimasy měly zvláštní výrazy a jejich hašteření bylo slyšet všude.**

**Město bylo obehnané křivolakou zdí s obřími vraty na konci města .**

**Tudy sem tenkrát přišla.**

**Za nimi se táhlo dlouhé pásmo suchých stromů, křovin a bažin a co je ještě horší odpadků kam jen oko dohlédlo.**

**Dále, tam vzadu, zelené uličky živých plotů, které vzdáleně připomínaly pokřivenou Alenčinu cestu ve světě divů, a úplně na konci nebo spíše na začátku byly kilometry zděných cihlových a vápencových zdí a slepých uliček které už odrazovali svým chladným vzezřením nového návštěvníka.**

**Vše se táhlo do ztracena až se zdálo, že nic nemá konce.**

**Zdálo se to děsivé a přitom fantastické, kouzelné.**

**Sářiny prsty se zaryli do chladného kamene okenní římsy a výraz její tváře se podobal zoufalství smutného klauna. **

„**Líbí se ti můj labyrinth? Sáro".**

**Ten hlas zněl tak blízko jejího ucha až se roztřásla. Věděla, komu patří.**

**Rychle se otočila.**

**A stála přímo naproti jemu.**

**Králi skřítků.**

**Pánem nad celým bludištěm.**

**Byl tak blízko ní a vypadal nepředvídatelně. Měl na sobě přesně střižený tmavě hnědý oblek s vysokým límcem a černé upnuté kalhoty.**

**Najednou nevěděla co říci vyrazilo jí to stály proti sobě.**

**Naklonil se k ní a tím jí donutil se zády opřít o obrubu okna.**

„**Je jiný než si ho pamatuji"odpověděla vyhýbavě.**

**A vůbec jí nedělala dobře jeho převaha kterou nad ní měl.**

„**Máš pravdu, nedopustím aby se povedlo to co tobě "roztáhl rty do zlého úsměvu.**

„**Když jsem tě porazila"? vydechla.**

„**Ne, když jsi mě potupila" zaskřípal zuby.**

**Stále se nad ní skláněl a hleděl jí přímo do očí jako dravec.**

**Možná čekal co udělá, nebo jí chtěl poděsit ale dívka se nedala.**

„**Jsi krutý,jak můžeš někomu brát naděje proto co hledá?" rozčílila se Sára.**

„**Ale, ale, když jsem byl k tobě velkorysý vymstilo se mi to !" šel z něho strach „mohu snad za lidskou zášť nebo zlobu? Ty sama jsi mě zavolala,vzpomínáš? Chtěla jsi abych si odnesl Tobbyho a já to udělal , stejně jako ty bylo mnoho dalších před tebou i po tobě, já jen plnil jejich přání a nestarám se o jejich pohnutky a následky."**

**Sára se ani nepohnula.**

„**Krutý, dal jsem ti na vybranou a ty jsi mě odmrštila a ponížila ani netušíš jaké to je "zasyčel.**

„**Jsi hrozný Jerethe unesl jsi mě i když na to nemáš právo, všichni mě budou hledat. Už jsem jednou tvým labyrintem prošla nemáš právo mne sem vzít znovu."**

„**Nemám? O tom se ještě přesvědčí teď budeš tady , sloužit mi, plnit každé mé přání, ležet mi u nohou a sledovat marné boje dalších obětí jakou jsi byla i ty , to bude tvůj trest sledovat nevinné děti jak se promění ve skřety a ty co je hledají kteří si dávají ubohé naděje. Pánovi Labyrintu se nikdo protivit nebude" cítil jak má nad dívkou navrch.**

„**Bohužel nemáš šanci se odtud dostat, můžeš klidně chodit bludištěm tam a zpátky ale nenajdeš cestu domů tam tě mohu vzít jen já a věř, že to neudělám" vysmíval se jí.**

**Bídák.**

**Zlosyn.**

**Takové slovo, které by ho vystihovalo, nikdo nevymyslel.**

**Sára se jen němě opírala o římsu, která zevnitř tvořila okno.**

**Vychutnával si její zmatek. V jejích očích viděl směsici pocitů. Všechny vypovídali o jeho krutosti.**

**Věděl, že kdyby měla moc jako on už by z něho dávno byla jen hromádka popela.**

**Jen ať si stěžuje a vzdoruje, tady je v mém království a mé slovo je zákon usmíval se král skřítků.**

„**A od teď budeš má služka jako svůj trest. Nikdy odtud neodejdeš" zopakoval svá slova a dal na ně důraz, aby jí to bylo jasné.**

**Sára byla pod jeho pohledem bezmocná.**

**Náhle se od ní otočil a popošel do místnosti. „Támhle jsou tvé šaty, převlékni se. A pak začni se svou prací v kuchyni" odsekl přímočaře.**

„**Ale chci tě varovat „ byl k ní stále otočený zády. **

„**Nikdy nesmíš vstoupit do bludiště pod hradem. Ztratila by jsi se navěky a beze mě by jsi cestu ven nenašla, rozumíš?"**

**Když se k ní pomalu otočil zpátky, natáhl k ní ruku. Cítila, jak jí tělo neposlouchá, cítila se ve své slabé noční košilce bezmocná a zranitelná.**

**Najednou jako by jí k němu přitahovala jakási neznámá síla. Nezmohla nic, byla tak šokovaná že přiklopýtala k muži jako by jí sliboval celé hromady drahokamů.**

„**Podej mi plášť„ zněla jeho strohá odpověď a dívka změnila směr, až došla k podivnému věšáku. Když se dotkla černého pláště stará ruka, která ho držela, náhle ožila z mrtvolné strnulosti a s námahou oživlé mrtvoly se dlaň rozevřela. Sára strhla kus oděvu a jako v hypnóze odnesla plášť svému vlastníkovi. **

**Pozvedl k ní svou ruku v černé rukavici, kterou se dotkl její brady a o pár centimetrů jí pozvedl.**

"**Naučíš se mě poslouchat„ shlížel na ní ze shora na svého nejnovějšího otroka.**

„**Sama uvidíš" sklonil se k ní tak nečekaně že jen tiše vydechla když se přitiskl svými rty na její . **

**Překvapením se jí rozšířily zorničky.**

**Srdce jí zrychlilo tep.**

**Dech se jí nedostával.**

**A poprvé pomyslela na to že možná mluvil pravdu.**

**Zamotala se jí z toho hlava.**

**Polibek byl rychlý, chladný, bez jakýchkoliv citů. Stejně tak mohla políbit okenní tabulky a efekt by byl stejný.**

**V ten moment se vzpamatovala.**

**Klopýtla o dva kroky do zadu .**

**Celá zčervenala jako ještě nikdy.**

„**T…ty netvore"! vykřikla rozzlobeně.**

**Král skřítků se jen krutě smál.**

„ **Příště nepůjde jen o polibek Sáro…"zněla jeho záhadná výhrůžka, kterou nehodlal upřesnit. **

**Schválně.**

**Nechával jí v nevědomosti.**

**Jeho hlas zněl jako z velké dálky když se vytrácel jako večerní mlha až zmizel jako přízrak.**

**Nezbylo po něm nic.**

**Vůbec nic.**

**Tiše tam stála a přemýšlela .**

**Cítila se tak sama více než když byla sama ve svém domě, víc než kdyby byla zpátky na začátku bludiště.**

**Podívala se směrem kam před chvílí Jereth ukazoval.**

**Na postel. **

**Ležel tam tmavý svázaný balíček.**

**Ale její myšlenky byly černější než její nové šaty.**

**Mnohem černější.**

**Pohlédla k oknu, tam někde jsou její přátelé.**

**Skrývají se.**

**Skrývají před zlobou svého pána.**

**A Sára nevěděla jak dlouho mu budou odolávat.**

**A jak dlouho bude odolávat ona jemu. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4**

**Květina**

**Na posteli ležel černý balíček.**

**Byl zavázaný na uzlík, pod provázkem byla zastrčená bílá květina, která s černou látkou kontrastovala.**

**Květ nebyl podobný žádným rostlinám které znala, ale voněla jako lilie, ta opojná vůně nevinnosti se dokonale hodila k její nevtíravé barvě, byla si téměř jistá, že nic tak krásného v labyrintu nemohlo vykvést.**

**Kde jí tedy utrhl?**

**Musel jí stvořit nějakým kouzlem.**

**Ani by se nedivila, kdyby ta pomíjivá krása měla zuby a chtěla jí kousnout, jakmile na ní sáhla.**

**Nestalo se tak, květ byl neměnný a vyzařoval z něho klid.**

**Položila rostlinu vedle balíčku. **

**Zatáhla za šňůrku a balíček se rozevřel jako čelisti masožravé rostliny.**

**Byly to šaty. **

**Černé s dlouhými rukávy.**

**Byly to jediné šaty které si mohla na své polonahé tělo, které zakrývala jen saténová košilka obléci, tušila že jiné tu zřejmě nenajde.**

**I k tomuto jí nevědomky donutil.**

**Trvalo to jen chvilku, když si je oblékla musela zápolit s tolika malými knoflíčky na zápěstích, boku a krku že to trvalo jako věčnost. Šaty byly až úzkoprse ctnostné. Byly dlouhé příjemné, obyčejné, čisté a hlavně nebyla v nich zima. **

**Obyčejné a přitom hezké uznala v duchu.**

**Obepínaly jí tělo a dělaly jí ještě štíhlejší jen škoda že se nemohla vidět v zrcadle. Něco jí ale napovídalo že zde asi žádná zrcadla nejsou ,nebo možná bývali než je nemotorní skřeti rozbili na kousky.**

**Uhladila si sukni oblékla boty s přezkami, které našla u postele. **

**Vzala do ruky květinu kterou si vpletla do vlasů. Bylo to zvláštní jako by jí něco lákalo květinu mít pořád u sebe. Neodbytný pocit vlastnit alespoň něco co mohlo být její a čeho by se mohla dotknout. Zapletla květinu do vlasů za pravým uchem.**

**Zhluboka se nadechla a obrátila se ke dveřím a vykročila kupředu. **

**Klidně stiskla kliku a vyšla ze dveří.**

**Před ní se vynořilo točité schodiště, které vedlo kamsi dolů. Byla ve věži, její teorie byla správná.**

**Cítila vlhko.**

**Tíseň z toho místa.**

**Začala opatrně sestupovat.**

**Naštěstí neuklouzla.**

**Čím byla níže tím slyšela smích a hlasy. Snažila se sestupovat rychleji.**

**Hlásky už byly opravdu zřetelné a huhlavé.**

**Nakonec zbývalo jen několik schodů.**

**Před ní se vynořila dlouhá úzká obloukovitá chodba ze které vedlo nespočet dveří. Šla za hlukem až do velké síně nebo spíše trůnního sálu, tak by ho jistě nazval každý vládce. Vše nasvědčovalo, že za jiných okolností by zde seděl král a přijímal hosty a vyslance za doprovodu své královské gardy ale tohle byla noční můra. **

**Trůn na druhé straně místnosti byl zhotoven ze zahnutých bílých klů potažených látkou která splývala na zem, to byla jediná věc o které by řekla že byla nepoškozená. **

**Na zdech visely potrhané tapisérie i jeden obraz, tedy rám obrazu, samotný portrét se jistě hodil na něco mnohem důležitějšího než tu jen tak viset a shlížet na tu chásku nezbednou., kamenné zdi byly zašlé a všude okolo se povalovali skřeti. Nemohla říci skřítci to oslovení pro ně bylo až moc dobré. Skřítka si představovala jako malého rusovlasého, usměvavého uličníka a né umorousané kostrbaté postavičky s šaty na roztrhání . Byli všude. Honily se, mlátily, jiní spaly na zemi a ti co si jí ještě nevšimly dělaly největší nepořádek který rozhazovali plnými hrstmi kolem sebe. **

**Z pomyšlení že by zde mezi tím nepořádkem mohla žít se jí ježily vlasy.**

**Stačily dva kroky aby zjistila že do místnosti se schází po dvou schodech a ona šlápla do prázdna.**

**Naštěstí se jí do cesty postavil jeden malý skřet s velkým nosem na kterého při pádu spadla a přimáčkla ho k zemi.**

**V místnosti to zašumělo horoucím škodolibým smíchem.**

**Ležela jak široká tak dlouhá na podlaze ve směsici sukní a spodniček.**

**Pevně doufala že nemá nic zlomeného. **

**Najednou se pod ní cosi pohnulo.**

**Skřet.**

**Tak rychle jak jen dokázala se vyškrábala na nohy.**

**Všimla si koutkem oka že se ostatní válí smíchy a narážejí jeden do druhého . **

**Skřítek se pomalu zvedl na své malé křivé nohy a něco nesrozumitelně zaprskal.**

**Sára se začala omlouvat ale ten malý ničema se odpotácel jinam aby jí nemusel poslouchat.**

**Nyní měla čas se rozhlédnout kam to vlastně přišla.**

**Do očí jí ihned uhodily kulaté velké zlaté hodiny. **

**Nehýbali se, jako by se čas na místě zastavil. **

**To znamenalo, že zde žádná jiná oběť nebyla.**

**Žádná žena hledající své dítě.**

**Žádná dívka která udělala chybu.**

**Zatím. **

**Dalo by se říci že se cítila jako Sněhurka mezi trpaslíky ale nesnesitelnými trpaslíky kteří se opíjely do bezvědomí. Navíc sem někdo pustil i malého vepře, který kvičel když ho honily.**

**Ale po Jerethovi tu nebyla ani památka ještě že tak.**

**Alespoň se jí nemusel vysmát.**

**Úplně viděla jeho pohrdavý obličej, když by jí říkal „Dávej si větší pozor kam šlapeš". **

**Okolo jejích sukní právě probíhal jeden mrňous se zelenou čepičkou a vlasy které snad pod ní trčely do všech stran jako štětiny.**

**Rychle po něm hrábla rukou a chytila ho zezadu za špinavou halenu.**

**Otočila si ho k sobě a prohlédla „mohl by jsi mi říci kde je kuchyň prosím"? zeptala se mile.**

**Ale skřítek byl jako pařez, jen na ní zasněně hleděl jako na vílu, div v rukou nežmoulala svůj umaštěný klobouk.**

**Pokusila se na něho znovu usmát. „Prosím poradil by jsi mi maličký"?**

**To malé stvoření vypadalo jako by ho nikdy nikdo takhle neoslovil.**

**Měl jasně modré oči, červené zarudlé tváře a velký nos.**

**Pak se jí vytrhl tak prudce až jí to odmrštilo ruku stranou. **

**Skřet si posunul svou baculatou rukou čepici více do čela a založil si ruce v bok" dole pod touhle místností „zaprskal a popotáhl.**

**Musela se usmát tomu, jak si myslel že je důležitý. **

**Snad si nemyslel že z něho Sára bude mít strach.**

**Tak začala hrát jeho hru .**

"**A kdepak je tvůj pán"? zeptala se přidřepla si aby byla ve stejné úrovni jako on.**

**Pozoroval ji povýšeným pohledem někoho kdo se i přes svůj metr dvacet cítil nepřemožitelný „vrátí se brzo, má povinnosti" odsekl důležitě.**

„**Ale…ty" ukázal na dívku prstem, "nevypadáš jako my, jsi ty vůbec skřítek ?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě a o krok ustoupil.**

**Sára se už nadechovala k odpovědi když se ke skřítkovi přitočily jiní dva a ten napravo v děravé botě zaskřehotal „To víš že není Stýle je to člověk" poučoval mladého starší skřet.**

**Ten druhý po levé straně něco pošeptal tomu menšímu který jak slyšela se jmenoval Stýl. Všichni se začaly pošklebovat.**

**Sára to chvílí pozorovala. Než se zeptala co je tu tak zábavného.**

**Do čela se protlačil skřet s děravou botou. "Jereth říkal že lidé jsou hrozně hloupí „ zařehtal se.**

„**Že těma velkýma rukama máváte jako ptáci a myslíte si že dokážete létat" to už se smáli i další.**

**Nevěděla zda to má brát vážně věděla že skřeti jsou ůzkočná a lživá stvoření.**

**Ale rozhodně v této debatě nehodlala ztratit svou autoritu.**

„**Řekl vám také že máme velké zuby a dokážeme dobře kousat? „ povytáhla obočí.**

„**Mohla bych si tebe dát jako předkrm a tebe „ dloubla do jeho kumpána „ tebe jako hlavní chod" vycenila zuby.**

**Všichni se s křikem rozprchly na všechny strany. A Sára se vydala zpátky k velkým otevřeným kovaným dveřím.**

**Musela se rychle sklonit protože nad ní přeletěla slepice která už postrádala značně svou opeřenou chloubu kterou jiní vandalové držely v rukou a snažily se vzlétnout.**

**A mě budou něco říkat, pomyslela si.**

**Než ke dveřím konečně dorazila musela také prokličkovat kolem malého vepře který se jí připletl pod nohy. **

**Ale úspěšně tuto překážku překonala a ocitla se v chodbě. **

**Konečně zde bylo alespoň trošku ticha.**

**Oddechla si.**

**Pak se rozhlédla kudy jít dál, bylo tu schodiště dolů nebo mohla pokračovat rovně.**

**Ze shora byly vidět velké dveře to byla brána hradu.**

**Ta byla ale zavřená.**

**Kdysi tu probíhala se svými přáteli, ale teď to tu vypadalo ještě zchátraleji.**

**Dvě hliněné vázy byly rozbité a dříve krásné květiny byly roztroušené po zemi a uschlé.**

**Jak dlouho asi.**

**Vydala se po schodišti, které vedlo okolo zdi a svažovalo se dolů.**

**Raději se přidržovala zábradlí.**

**Tam dole někde musí být kuchyň, říkala si.**

**Tam jí Jareth poslal.**

**Zatracený Jareth.**

**Ať jde k čertu, zahrozila v duchu pěstí.**

**Sestoupila skoro až na konec, když na svém rameni ucítila lehké pohlazení.**

**Když se s leknutím ohlédla, znovu klopýtla.**

**Nikoho za sebou však nespatřila.**

**Její tělo škobrtlo o schod a začala padat dolů, myslela že to bude její konec.**

**Spadne.**

**Zláme si vaz.**

**Pak alespoň ji nebude ten nafoukanec nic poroučet. **

**Osud s ní ale měl jiné plány. Dvě paže jí chytily kolem pasu a narovnaly. **

**Nemohla ani vydechnout,nezmohla se na nic, ale cítila, že se opírá o něčí teplou hruď.**

**Cizincovy ruce jí objaly kolem ramen a uvěznily jí k neznámému tělu.**

**Tím jí znemožnil zjistit cizincovu totožnost.**

**Bála se promluvit aby jí nepustil, nohy se jí třásli.**

**Připadala si jako drahocenný diamant v chamtivých rukou které ji nehodlali pustit.**

**Její vlasy ovanul svěží dech.**

**A pak se mužovy rty dotkly tak lehce jako vílí křídla jejích tmavých vlasů těsně u ucha.**

„**Zavři oči" vyzval jí ten neznámí hlas.**

**Tiše zalapala po dechu.**

**Myslel to vážně?**

**Co když jí shodí.**

**Má mu důvěřovat?**

**Ani neví jak vypadá.**

**Co se to s ní jen dělo? Tělo měla najednou jako ze železa, tak těžké nemohla udělat ani krok.**

**Natož vzdorovat něčemu tak tajemnému.**

„**Zavři oči" opakoval hlas trpělivě.**

**Jeho ruce jí stále svírali , pevně, nekompromisně, přitom jí nijak neubližoval. **

**Zezadu cítila jeho pohled. **

**Tiše nasucho polkla.**

„**Zavři oči".**

**Sára nakonec tichého rozkazu uposlechla „dobře".**

**Silné paže sjely po jejích šatech a muž jí vzal do náruče.**

**Se zavřenýma očima nevnímala nic víc než jeho blízkost. Držela se ho rukama kolem krku protože mu stále nedůvěřovala. Nevěděla kdo to je. Jereth by něčeho takového nebyl schopen, kdo to tedy mohl být?**

**Sestoupil s ní po schodišti dolů tak lehce jako by vážila nic víc než malý plyšový medvídek. Pak jí položil pomalu na zem. Tak se jí třásly kolena, že měla strach aby neupadla.**

**Jen těžko stáhla své ruce od muže zpátky.**

**Věděla že stojí naproti ní ale oči neotevřela. **

**Pak jako lehký vánek jí cizinec pohladil po tváři. Obklopila jí jeho vůně když jí lehce políbil na tvář jako ostýchavé dítě ….**

**A jako by se jeho vůně začala rychle vytrácet a s ní i jeho přítomnost….**

**Když otevřela oči, nezbylo po cizinci ani zrníčko prachu nebo slunečního paprsku.**

**Snad to byl jen anděl který jí zachránil. Celé to najednou vypadalo jako když se jí to zdálo.**

**Nic víc než hloupé představy naivní dívky se ztracenými iluzemi.**

**Věděla s jistotou jen jedno.**

**Nebýt toho muže či anděla spadla by a on jí v tom zabránil.**

**Už když se blížila ke kuchyni prozradil jí kouř a zvláštní nelibé vůně které doprovázelo řinčení nádobí. **

**Ale to co jí očekávalo dávno její představivost překonalo.**

**U zdí byly malé špinavé sporáky, zašlé skvrny od neznámého jídla snad nebyly nikdy myté.**

**Bylo tu plno velkých i malých hrnců zezdola černých a očouzených od ohně.**

**Ve velké kádi s vodou bylo tolik nádobí že se tyčilo do nadpozemské výše.**

**Na šňůře visely vidličky, naběráky, kastroly, mísy, všude se válely nože. **

**Sušily se tu bylinky,bylo to tu cítit masem a kouřem nejspíše někdo něco nedávno spálil.**

**A mezi tím vším pobíhaly malé zavalité postavičky v urousaných sukních a tmavých šmouhách na tvářích .**

**Pokud skřeti mohli mít i svůj protějšek pomáhej nám bůh. Kuchyně to slovo jí nějak nesedělo v žaludku stejně tak dobře se to mohlo jmenovat doupě ježibab nebo satanův spolek nic však nevystihovalo to co se tu vařilo.**

**Je pravda že by si tu nevzala ani bonbón.**

**Ozval se hrozný zvuk rozbíjeného nádobí. Nemýlila se, jedna trpaslice v zelených šatech nechtěně strčila do škopku a celá hora špinavého nádobí které sahalo ke stropu a nahýbalo se na všechny strany se zřítilo s rachotem k zemi. Nemusela však nic říkat ony jí okamžitě vyzvaly ať je k ruce začne sbírat střepy.**

**Neměla jinou možnost a počala sbírat střepy do jakési velké mísy ze které pak střepy vyhodila do roury ve zdi kudy smetí propadlo za hradby města na další hromadu odpadků.**

**Zvláštní, každému to připadalo normální.**

**Jí ale ne.**

**Teď pochopila proč je kolem města taková skládka.**

**Měla sice hlad a bříško se hlásilo o pozornost ale tady odmítala cokoliv ochutnat.**

**Kdyby něco jen vložila do úst věřila by že je to otrávené.**

**Vyhrnula si rukávy až po loket a dala se do mytí nebo spíše drhnutí. Některé skvrny se nedaly ani definovat jak by také ne jedna skvrna byla překryta druhou ještě černější a pak to na nádobí tvořilo zajímavou mozaiku krásy.**

**Usedla na dřevěnou stoličku ke škopku s nerozbitým kuchyňským náčiním za zvuků kuchyně, plamenů pod kotlíky a syčení páry.**

**Nebude to lehké, ale ona se pokusí.**

**Nemá na výběr.**

**Pohledem pokukovala po malých hbitých postavičkách. Mohla být jako ony, kdyby předtím neprošla bludištěm.**

**Takový osud malé cuchty by jí čekal?**

**Vařit nechutné jídlo které se nedá ani pozřít? **

**Fuj.**

**Mohla tu otročit jako ony dnem i nocí bez jakékoliv vzpomínky na bývalý život.**

**Vkrádala se jí do duše lítost, nad takovým osudem.**

**Ale ona ho pokořila, třásl se před ní a to jí nikdy neodpustil.**

**Ale to že jí přivedl znovu sem je neodpustitelné.**

**To mu nedaruje.**

**Vymyslí jak utéct.**

**Musí.**

**Zůstala v té hrozné místnosti nejspíše několik hodin, dokud se jí nepodařilo tiše nepozorovaně vyklouznout aniž by jí ty fůrie hledaly.**

**Prsty měla téměř ošoupané na kost.**

**Ani si neuvědomila že když vyklouzla za dveře vydala se druhou chodbou než tou kterou sem přišla…**

**Chvíli pospíchala a sukně jí narážely do nohou jak se snažila vytratit ale po chvíli zpomalila do mírného kroku.**

**Ale chodba jako by nekončila a pořád pokračovala do ztracena…**

**Jako by si s ní někdo pohrával .**

**Nebylo to fér.**

**Poslouchala vlastní kroky dokud neuslyšela zahřmění řetězů když narážejí do kamenů tupým úderem.**

**Možná že je blízko žalářům ale nezpozorovala že by zde někde byly schody do podzemního bludiště a katakomb.**

**Ale přesto stále více cítila studenější vzduch a zápach hniloby.**

**Křik se přibližoval ale když ušla pár kroků znovu se jakoby vzdaloval,byla zmatená a už po několikáté si všimla že prošla kolem zvláštní rostliny na zdi,byla to zvláštní houba,měla výhonky které se nepatrně vlnily jako ve vodě a na konci každého šlahounku bylo modré oko.**

**Věděla že jí pozorují ale opravdu kolem té samé okaté rostliny prošla už po několikáté.**

**Jako by pokaždé prošla neviditelnou stěnou která jí vrátila na začátek.**

**Pokusila se o to ještě jednou ale výsledek byl stejný když na ní někdo zakřičel.**

**Byla to jedna ze satanových hospodyň, jak jim začala říkat, její skřehotavý hlas nezněl zrovna povzbudivě.**

**S povzdechem a pokrčením ramen se obrátila a vracela se do té hrozné místnosti zvané kuchyně.**

**Hned u dveří jí do nosu uhodil zápach shnilých rajčat.**

**Jakmile Sára zašla, prošla chodbou černá postava s vlasy světlými jako rozsvícená žárovka.**

**Přistoupila ke zdi nejméně dva metry od oné sasankovité chiméry a rukou v černé rukavici zatlačil na jeden z mnoha velkých kamenů, který se lehce vsunul dovnitř, jak na něho ruka tlačila a spustila složitý mechanismus. **

**Ozval se drtivý zvuk, když se třel kámen o kámen, a kus zdi se otočil a schoval postavu zahalenou v plášti ve své temnotě.**

**Pak postava začala sestupovat po vlhkém schodišti vedoucí do hnilobných tmavých katakomb hradu nad městečkem skřítků.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 5**

**Srdce v okovech**

**Stejně to šlo několik dní.**

**Viděla jen kuchyň, postel, kuchyň, postel a pro změnu zase kuchyň. Dokonce se podivila že jí dali vlastní pokoj a né nějakou odpadovou rouru. Místnůstka byla maličká jako nudlička, za jiných okolností mohla také sloužit jako kumbál na košťata. Ty tu ovšem nikdo nepotřeboval.**

**Sára usínala s vědomím, že až Jaretha uvidí vlastnoručně ho uškrtí. **

**Bohužel ho nepotkala a ani nezahlédla.**

**Asi by dobrovolně do kuchyně nešel, většinu dne tam bylo tolik kouře čemuž by se nevyrovnaly ani pánské záchodky v Londýně.**

**Opravdu se cítila jako otrok, od rána do večera dřela. Práce jí připravovala stále více o sílu na odpor, na konci dne by dobrovolně dala i duši satanovi jen aby byla zpátky doma.**

**Až jednou když se snažila v kotlíku míchat vařečkou jakousi omáčku, vypadala jako lák z okurek s kousky špinavé zeleniny, jejím směrem zaskřehotala jedna z těch ušmudlaných ženštin a strčila jí do rukou mísu s jablky.**

„**Dones to do pokoje našeho pána" zabublala jako polévka pod hrncem.**

**Překvapilo jí to, byla však ráda že se alespoň může na chvíli těm čarodějnicím ztratit.**

**S hliněnou mísou v rukou vyklouzla na chodbu z oblaku kouře který patřil ke každodennímu neodmyslitelnému prostředí.**

**Vystoupala po schodech, až ke dveřím odkud sem přišla, Jarethovi ložnice.**

**Kované dveře měly zlaté klepadlo ve tvaru hlavy zlého goblina,šklebil se na ní, ten výraz napovídal něco v tom způsobu jako „zmizni" nebo „já říkal, ať tam nechodíš". **

**Když vzala za kliku, vešla bez vyzvání do pokoje.**

**Z místnosti se nevyřítily žádní rozjívení skřítci,víly ani dělová koule, ticho.**

**Měla špatné tušení.**

**Natáhla ruku. **

**Dveře se pootevřely.**

**Očima přelétla místnost až se zastavili u masivního stolu vzadu v místnosti, za kterým seděla postava čelem k ní.**

**Nijak si jí však nevšímala.**

**Tiše vykročila vpřed.**

**Pero v Jarethově ruce znatelně škrábalo po papíře, na vteřinu se hrot zastavil na místě ale hned zase pokračoval v kostrbatém písmu.**

**Sářiny kroky minuly postel ,přemýšlela zda tu předtím ten stůl byl ale nemohla si vzpomenout.**

**Hlavu měl skloněnou ke zažloutlému pergamenu.**

**Vypadalo to že přemýšlí.**

**Na sobě měl bílou košili s nedbale rozepnutými knoflíky na rukávech. Kožené černé rukavice ležely kousek dál na kraji stolu.**

**Vážně se soustředil.**

**Možná si jí ani nevšiml.**

**Ale o tom pochybovala.**

**Nasadila odmítavou grimasu.**

**Zastavila se před stolem a položila mísu s jablky hlasitě na kraj stolu.**

**Schválně hlasitě.**

**Když stahovala ruku zpátky chytil jí mrštně za zápěstí aniž zvedl pohled od listiny.**

**Takhle ho opravdu neznala.**

**Dokonce nevěděla že umí psát .**

**Natož číst.**

**Než se stačila vzpamatovat jemně ale rychle její ruku obrátil dlaní vzhůru a pero prosvištělo vzduchem.**

**Zalapala po dechu.**

**Nestačila ucuknout.**

**Ucítila bolest, né větší než bodnutí malé včely v prostředku dlaně.**

**Tam se zabodl hrot pera a pojalo do sebe kapku její krve. Než mohla zaprotestovat pero se přemístilo zpátky na papír. Pevné sevření jí pustilo ze svého vězení.**

**Brkem na konci listiny naškrábal podpis, její podpis.**

**Hned stáhla ruku k sobě jako by se popálila.**

„**Co to má znamenat"? dožadovala se odpovědi. **

„**Nejsem žádný inkoust ani chobotnice „ utrhla se na něho. **

**Jareth listinu sroloval. **

**Opřel se pohodlně do židle jako řiditel nějaké velké společnosti a až nyní se na ní spokojeně podíval tím svým lehkovážným pohledem.**

„**C…co to mělo znamenat?" zopakoval.**

**Chvíli se na ní díval než ledabyle poznamenal s mávnutím ruky „smlouva má drahá".**

„**Smlouva"? nechápala.**

**Jareth zmizel ze svého místa, rozplynul se tak rychle že i mlha by mu mohla závidět. Za ní se znovu ozval jeho hlas "je to jen pouhá drobnost, maličkost, tvoje smlouva Sáro, smlouva podepsána tvou vlastní krví" pořád chodil kolem horké kaše vychutnával si tu chvíli.**

„**Já jí nepodepsala" bránila se .**

„**Jak vidíš, udělal jsem to za tebe, byla to maličkost, nemusíš mi děkovat" pohrával si se slovy.**

**Každý jeho další úsměv jí dráždil, že zatnula ruce v pěsti. **

„**Je to stvrzení mezi tebou a mnou, že jsi zde jako můj host, nebo vězeň či sluha, jak si to vezmeš " vyslovoval ty slova záměrně pomalu a s citem.**

**Snad si jí nedobíral?**

**Ten bídák.**

**Předstíraná hraná lítost jak odporné. **

„**Už navždy" dodal slastně a pozvedl jí k očím pergamen.**

**Rychle po něm hrábla ale svitek v jeho dlani zmizel lépe, něž by to udělal David Copperfield.**

„**Ale ale Sáro, copak jsi tak nedočkavá "zasmál se, až mu spadl pramínek plavých vlasů do obličeje.**

„**Co je to za hloupost? já tu nechci zůstat, kde je ta smlouva? "vyprskla rozzuřeně.**

„**Hmm, kdo ví „ pokrčil rameny, ale jí něco napovídalo, že to ví víc než dobře.**

„**Aby jsi byla v obraze Sáro, je tam napsáno, že zde souhlasíš zůstat po mém boku. Že mě bude uznávat za svého pána, že mě budeš milovat, poslouchat a hlavně…..že nikdy neodejdeš" provokoval jí.**

**To si nemohla nechat líbit.**

**Rozhodně ne.**

**Díval se na ní jak tam nechápavě stojí, opřel se dlaní o kraj stolu.**

"**Je mi opravdu velmi líto ale teď na tebe mám jakékoliv právo drahá Sáro a ty s tím nemůžeš nic udělat. Je to napsáno tvou vlastní krví zpečetěno tvým vlastním podpisem a s tím nic neuděláš" nepřestával.**

„**Teď jsi moje jako každý skřítek tady jako každý plot nebo vzduch, moje, a teď už nemáš na vybranou" zkoušel její trpělivost.**

„**Žádná hloupá smlouva mi nemůže nic přikazovat, je neplatná, zfalšovaná a já jí rozhodně uznávat nebudu" vystrčila bojovně bradu.**

**Nemohla svůj vztek nijak schovat byla tak pobouřená.**

**Prudce se napřáhla a těsně u Jarethova obličeje jí pohotově zastavila jeho ruka.**

„**Já jsem tu pán, ta listina je platná a mnou podepsaná, nikdo proti mně neřekne křivého slova" stiskl jí zápěstí.  
Dával jí poznat že nad ní má i fyzickou převahu.**

**To jí stavilo do ještě obtížnější situace.**

**Díval se jí do očí, když se chtěla vykroutit chytil jí ještě pevněji,šokovalo jí že má takovou sílu, najednou se začala zmenšovat , zmenšovat ,víc a víc dokud neskončila v jeho natažené dlani.**

**Nebyla větší než víly které poletovaly na začátku labyrintu. **

„**Co jsi mi to udělal? „ slyšel pištivý hlásek malé dámy.**

„**To se stane když mi budeš odporovat Sáro" udělal pár kroků a pak jí chytil dvěma prsty zezadu za šaty a natáhl před sebe. Než se stačila vzchopit že své maličkosti padala dolů.**

**Do neznáma.**

**On jí klidně upustil.**

**Hrozný pocit.**

**Najednou dopadla.**

**Do něčeho měkkého.**

**Malá Sára ležela mezi nekonečnými záhyby Jarethovi postele. **

**Byl obrovský, možná tak ho viděly všichni skřítci ,velkého, zlého, nepřemožitelného obra.**

**Když luskl prsty měla pocit že jí explodovalo srdce ale byla zase sama sebou.**

**Než se vzpamatovala už byl u ní a tiskl jí k posteli.**

**Uvěznil jí pod sebou aby cítila jeho nadvládu.**

**Nedával jí na vybranou požadoval úplně vše.**

„**Podívej se na sebe, jak jsi bezmocná , tady v mém království nemůžeš nic o čem bych nevěděl" sklonil se nad ní a přivoněl ke květině v jejích vlasech.**

„**Ty hade"zasyčela.**

**Když se vzpouzela přimkl jí k sobě ještě těsněji tak že viděla zblízka jeho chladné modré oči.**

„**Nedávám ti jinou možnost než se podvolit" šeptal a pohladil jí po tváři.**

**Prsty putoval k límečku na krku u jejích černých šatů.**

**Naháněl jí strach.**

**To byl jeho záměr.**

**Měla se ho bát, jako všichni.**

**Ale strach byl luxus který si nemohla dovolit.**

**Musela bojovat.**

**Prstem pohladil malé knoflíčky z pravé strany které se samy rozepnuly. **

**Přestal.**

**Sáře se hrnula červeň do tváří.**

**Už tak nemohla skoro dýchat nevěděla kam až chce zajít.**

„**Dost".**

„**Přestaň Jarethe" vydechla a uhnula pohledem.**

**Cítila se jako muška v pavučině.**

„**Přestat drahá Sáro?" šeptal .**

„**Proč?, jsme stejní,neuvědomuješ si jak moc jsme si podobní? I přes roky na které jsi se snažila zapomenout v tobě klíčí udusané semínko pochybností že jsi tu měla zůstat nemám pravdu? Cítíš se tu svobodnější, nesvázaná povinnostmi všedního života , tohle je svět který chceš, potřebuješ" přesvědčoval uvězněnou dívku sladkými slovíčky.**

**Nevěděla, jak s tím má bojovat.**

**Vlasy měla rozhozené po polštáři, a když se od ní trošku odtáhl, vzal jeden její tmavý pramen a přivoněl k němu.**

**Hleděl na ní jako dravec a vyčkával, co udělá.**

**Sára se ani nepohnula, přivřenýma očima hleděla do těch jeho.**

**Nemohla se nechat zlomit přesto-**

**Bylo na jeho slovech něco pravdy, cítila to.**

„**Moje práce …" **

**Prudce se od ní odtáhl a vstal. Popošel několik kroků od postele a pak se otočil „ tvoje práce v divadle tam se chceš vrátit? hrát do omrzení stejné hloupé hry pro pobavení ostatních které tě přestávají těšit , předstírat princeznu kterou žádný princ nečeká, vracet se do tichého domu kde nikdo není, nebo telefon který nikdy nezazvoní? takový život v osamění chceš? „ odmlčel se.**

„**Kdybys mě tenkrát neodmítla, mohla jsi mít daleko víc, mnohem víc" obviňující pohled hovořil za vše.**

**Sára si se zděšením uvědomila, že má pravdu.**

**Najednou se ode dveří ozval skřehotavý hlas „můj pane máme menší problém s …"ale skřet s křivýma nohama to nedořekl když viděl, že v pokoji jeho pán není sám.**

**Nejspíše tušil, že ho za takové vyrušení potrestá a mírně se přikrčil jako by čekal, že ho nakopne.**

**Ale Jareth beze slova jen ukázal ke dveřím. Skřet v otrhaných hadrech pochopil a upaloval pryč, co mu stačil dech.**

**Král skřítků ho následoval ale ještě než vyšel z místnosti ještě se na dívku otočil.**

„**Přemýšlej o tom, Sáro".**

**Dveře se s bouchnutím zavřely.**

**Sára osaměla s trýznivými vzpomínkami.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 6**

**Tajemné dveře**

**Sára byla šokovaná sama sebou. **

**Ležela tam. **

**V jeho posteli.**

**Se vzdalujícími kroky jejího nepřítele se jí zmocňoval chlad. Teplo jeho těla tak rychle zmizelo, a zanechalo po sobě jen zimu a nejistotu.**

**Nejistotu její vlastní zranitelnosti.**

**Nebylo se čemu divit, rozmetal její chabé protesty jako tornádo s takovou silou že na chvíli opravdu věřila že má pravdu.**

**Skutečně jí doma nikdo nečekal?**

**Rodiče jí sice navštěvovaly ale viděla je jednou za půl roku, přátelé by se daly spočítat na prstech jedné ruky a ozvaly se, jen když něco potřebovaly.**

**Vážně byl její život tak prázdný?**

**Ticho doplňované nejistým tlukotem jejího srdce mluvil za vše.**

**Sára byla velkou loutkou svého malého života, nad kterým ztrácela kontrolu, nitky loutkových postaviček se přetrhávali, pokud to tak půjde dál sama bude loutkou se kterou manipuluje on.**

**To se nesmí stát.**

**Vstala, musela zmizet, než se vrátí.**

**Třesoucími prsty zapnula knoflíky u krku, leskly se jako černé diamanty.**

**Zastrčila neposlušný pramínek tmavých vlasů za ucho.**

**Stůl.**

**Masivní stůl skýtal jen odložené pero, inkoust a mísu s jablky na jeho okraji. **

**Smlouva tam nebyla.**

**Měl jí u sebe? Ne. Pochybovala o tom, bude někde dobře schovaná.**

**Prozatím.**

**Běžela zpátky.**

**Dveře do kuchyně byly otevřené takže chodbu naplňoval pach rybiny ale kromě všedních zvuků otloukajícího nádobí zaslechla jiný podivný zvuk.**

**Chrastění .**

**V chodbě.**

**Přeběhl jí mráz po zádech.**

**Na chvíli se zastavila a zaposlouchala do zvuku který se nesl tmou.**

**Neměla to dělat, ale zvědavost byla větší.**

**Kroky ťukaly o kamenou podlahu .**

**Znovu ten zvuk který připomínal chrastění kovu o kámen.**

**Nikde však nikdo nebyl.**

„**Zvláštní".**

**Chůze jí dovedla až k té sasankovité věci přirostlé ke zdi.**

**Obrátila se k ní „pověděla by jsi mi co to bylo" ale lišejník k ní obrátil jen své bulvy a zavlnil se.**

„**Od tebe se asi nic nedozvím" povzdechla si.**

„**Je to jen ztráta času".**

**Dívka se opřela zády o zeď, ta se otočila tak rychle, že spadla pozadu do neznáma.**

**Dveře se zavřely.**

**Seděla tam, na zemi.**

**Ve tmě.**

**Kde, to netušila.**

**Rukou nahmatala schod který vedl kamsi dolů.**

**Lekla se, snažila s udržet svůj strach pod kontrolou jak jen dokázala.**

**Ze zdola lehce prosvítalo světlo.**

**Ke skřípavému zvuku se přidal hlas.**

**Pomalu vstala, zhluboka vdechovala vlhký vzduch který páchl hnilobou a vodou zároveň.**

**Nedokázala si představit že by mohlo být ještě něco strašidelnějšího než je hrad, až do teď.**

**Poslepu začala sestupovat dolů po schodech a nožku posouvala opatrně dolů aby věděla co tam je. **

**Ze zdola se ozval přidušený křik.**

**Její nohy se zastavily až na prvním ochozu spirálovitého schodiště, odkud začínalo světlo a schody se svažovaly už jen 3 metry dolů .**

**Byla schovaná za kamenou zdí a nahlížela dolů, teď se jí hodilo že její šaty byly černé a v šeru téměř neviditelné. **

**Hlavně tiše.**

**Několik postav bylo připoutáno ke skále, držely je silné zlaté ruce .**

**Paže držely své vězně i louče na stěnách.**

**Vězni vypadaly zbědovaně někteří se už vzdávaly své vůle a se svěšenou hlavou čekaly, jaký ještě trest je čeká.**

**Vlhkost se skřetům lepila na vlasy, vousy, chlupy i oblečení, někteří neměly boty jiní měly potrhané košile.**

**Čišela z nich odevzdanost.**

**Jareth se dožadoval své odpovědi. **

**Jeho prohnaný špeh pro něho přišel v nevhodnou chvíli ještě si to s ním vyřídí.**

**Jeden z jeho vězňů se chtěl přiznat, tak mu to řekl, a když už tedy došel až sem vězeň si to zdá se rozmyslel a nechtěl nic prozradit.**

„**Ptám se vás naposledy, kde jsou ostatní? „ ptal se a trpělivost kterou měl před chvílí se rychle ztrácela jako led v horké vodě.**

**Král skřítků stál proti nim se založenýma rukama „víte co vás čeká pokud mi neodpovíte?" prohlásil ke všem přítomným a propíchl je pohledem, který se rovnal hozené dýce .**

**Naliji na vás rozžhavené bahno, odseknu vám uši a pak vás nechám vhodit do bažiny zápachu" jeho slova padaly na hlavu odsouzenců ještě bolestněji než bič.**

**Vězni ale byly k jeho zklamání tak vyčerpaní, že se na nich nijak neprojevila ani jeho hrozba.**

**Jareth měl vztek.**

„**Tak mluvte"! zahřměl, a druhý skřet který čekal na rozkaz se ohnal svým bičem.**

„**Nedělej to !„ .**

**Všichni se otočili jako jeden muž.**

**Sára ho držela za loket.**

„**Prosím přestaň Jarete „….prosila ho dívka.**

**On její ruku i prosby setřásl a zadupal do země.**

„**Přestat, chceš, abych přestal a ušetřil je?" jeho výraz byl neproniknutelný, stíny plamenů loučí mu dodávaly divokého vzezření.**

„**Jsou to zrádci, a se zrádci se musí naložit pevnou rukou" jeho pohled směřoval k biči v ruce skřeta, který raději ustoupil do pozadí.**

**Situace byla napjatá. **

**A houstla.**

**Hrdě se napřímila, aby mu mohla čelit tváří v tvář.**

„**Jsi netvor jak můžeš takhle ubližovat těm kdo ti slouží"? rozhlédla se po otrhaných postavičkách které připomínali strašáky v poli.**

„ **Neslouží mi dostatečně dobře".**

**Sára si stoupla před skřítky jako by byla jedna z nich. **

„**Nemáš právo s nimi takhle zacházet „ mračila se, její pohled naznačoval že se nehodlá pohnout.**

„**Právo," povzdechl si , obviňujícím gestem na ní ukázal prstem.**

" **Tvé právo, kupodivu máš stejné právo jako oni , stejně je to všechno tvá vina, neměla jsi odcházet, teď za tvoje provinění platí ostatní. Jaké to je Sáro, když cítí údery biče místo tebe, jaká je to bolest odolávat nevyhnutelnému".**

**Dívka vypadala rozhodně, nepřipouštěla si jeho obvinění.**

„**Žádný čas tu pro tebe už neplatí, hodiny netikají a nedají ti svobodu ty už se mě nezbavíš" vysmíval se jí, přesto jeho slova byla chladná a studila.**

„**Chtěla by jsi se vykoupit za tyhle existence"? mávl suchopárně rukou.**

„**Chtěla?"**

**Podíval se jí do očí byly jako jeho srdce, bez citu.**

**Nadechla se k odpovědi když odpověděl za ní „jistě že chtěla nemám pravdu?" hluboce se zasmál a o to víc se mračila.**

**Řetězy za ní zachrastily „mohu být krutý i laskavý…." .**

„**Ty dokážeš být jen krutý" odsekla.**

**Skřet už se napřahoval k ráně ale Jareth pokynul rukou.**

„**Nemáš srdce, kdybys nějaké měl už dávno by zčernalo. Nikdy jsem nikoho takového nepotkala, nemáš v sobě ani kousek citu" karta se obrátila a teď Sára obviňovala jeho.**

„**Vážně si to myslíš?" ušklíbl se**

„**Já mám srdce, každý ho má i tyhle kreatury, pokud mě tak nenávidíš najdi ho" rozevřel pěst ve které byla schovaná křišťálová koule né větší než broskev.**

„**Je zde v Labyrintu ale varuji tě, nikdo neví kde je, nikdo ho nikdy nenašel. Pokud se ti to podaří, můžeš si s ním dělat co chceš."**

**Kulička v jeho ruce se leskla všemi barvami a ukazovala starou dřevěnou skříňku ale nic víc, nic z místa kde by mohla být a pak praskla jako by se bála.**

„**A teď jí odveďte " kde se vzali tu se vzali chňapli jí dva mohutní skřeti s velkými zuby.**

**Násilím jí odváděly pryč po schodech odkud přišla. **

**Jareth se neotočil.**

**Vzduch prořízl bič.**

„**Jak jen mohl"? **

**Byl ještě horší než ty malé víly které které dokázali pěkně kousnout.**

„**Není nic víc než tyran!" vztekala se Sára ve svém malém pokoji kam jí stráže strčily.**

„**Povyšuje se na slabší bídák".**

„**Přitom seš ještě daleko horší" zaječela na dveře.**

**Rozrušeně si poupravila šaty a počala přecházet sem jako lev v kleci s pusou plnou šťavnatých nadávek .**

**Strávila tam celý den, ty opičáci kteří jí sem přivlekly když kopala nohama se od dveří ani nehnuly.**

**Takže teď je opravdu vězeň.**

**Ona mu ale ukáže.**

**Navíc někde v labyrintu jsou její přátelé kteří se schovávají před vládou tohoto nesnesitelného panovníka.**

**Co když se to samé stane i jim.**

**Budou uvěznění ve tmě, bez jídla, pití.**

**Odpoutala svůj pohled od zapadajícího slunce které jako krev zalévalo oblohu a dívka si lehla na postel. **

**Byla tak unavená.**

**Vyčerpaná.**

**Ani se nenadála a oční víčka se jí samy zavřely.**

**Netušila že jí celou dobu pozoruje neznámí host z temného kouta .**

**Když se ujistil že dívka tvrdě spí vyplížil se ze svého úkrytu a přistoupil k posteli.**

**Chvíli jí pozoroval jako by se díval na umělecké dílo nějakého velkého mistra, připomínala mu vdovu v těch ubohých černých šatech. Jak tragické považovat to mladé stvoření za něco tak nešťastného. **

**Posunul si klobouk do čela. Velký rudý klobouk by mu záviděl i korzár který se žene z jedné bitvy do druhé.**

**Jeho povaha byla podobná. Nerad se vzdával hezkých věcí a dělal vše aby je mohl získat.**

**Bohužel kořist kterou si vyhlídl si nárokoval někdo jiný.**

**Škoda.**

**Rty se mu zvlnily v pousmání nad spící obětí.**

„**Ne ne, ještě nenastal ten správný čas drahá" upravil si bílou masku na tváři.**

**Ještě chvíli hleděl na růži mezi trním dokud nevyšla první hvězda.**

**Než se ale vytratil nechal na stolku vedle jejího lože malý dárek.**

**Dívka se probudila když s ní klepaly dvě vrásčité ruce. **

**Vzbudila se z příjemného snu kde byla zase doma.**

**Usnula oblečená takže se nemusela ani převlékat.**

„**Máme tě odvést do kuchyně" zavrčela příšera skrze dlouhé zuby.**

„**To už mi Jareth nevěří nebo se bojí abych neutekla?" prohodila Sára.**

**Druhá obluda pokrčila rameny a udělala jí másto aby mohla projít na chodbu.**

**Málem odešla ale něco bílého leželo na stolečku který měl jednu nohu kratší než zbývající tři, truhlář zřejmě neměl více dřeva.**

**Byla to růže.**

„**Růže? „ podivila se .**

„**Jen ať si jí Jareth nechá". **

„**Pokud se chce omluvit měl přijít sám" obrátila se zpátky a přímočaře prošla kolem dvou tupanů s halapartnami. **

„**Jdeme" rozkázala a oni za ní cupitali jako beránci a ani si neuvědomily že oni tu jsou dozorčí a ona trestanec.**

**Tupci.**

**V té pekelné kuchyni bylo pořád co dělat ještě že se tam ti dva nepletli. Čekali venku.**

**Ale pokud si myslí že jí takhle budou doprovázet všude tak to se mýlily.**

**Měla plán.**

**Kolem poledne nastala ta vhodná chvíle kdy se ďáblovi nevěsty točily kolem sporáků a ona se přikradla blíže.**

**Blíže.**

**Pak hop.**

**Vskočila do ocelové roury.**

**Jako dlouhý páchnoucí tobogán jí spláchl do víru odpadků.**

**Skládka.**

**Těžce dopadla na hromadu harampádí za městem.**

**Ta se však ale pohnula.**


End file.
